


Waiting

by Kerguelen (Slashmommy)



Series: Rosslyn Shooting Missing Scenes [1]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashmommy/pseuds/Kerguelen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John talking to Leo for the first time after news of the shooting airs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

Ever since the news aired, John had been sitting and staring at the phone and thinking about how much he really, really wanted a drink. The only thing he wanted more than that was for someone to get word to him that Leo was okay. Frustrated by the continued silence, he got up and started pacing the room. When the phone finally did ring, he nearly tripped himself rushing to answer it.

"Hello?!"

"John. It's Leo."

"Oh thank God. Are you all right?"

"A broken wrist. That's it."

"A broken wrist?"

"I landed on it when the secret service guy tackled me."

"Shit."

"I'm okay."

"A broken wrist?" John said with a self-deprecating chuckle.

"Yeah."

"I've been sitting here trying to figure out what I would do if you'd been shot and you have a broken wrist?"

"Yeah."

"God, Leo. You could've been--"

"I know. It didn't happen. Okay?"

"Right," John said, taking a deep breath. "How are the others?"

"Scratches and bruises mostly, but we lost one of the secret service agents -- and Toby Ziegler was hit. He's still in surgery."

"Damn."

"Yeah."

"How's Seaborn taking it?"

"Jed just went in to tell him."

"Are they going to let you loose tonight?"

"I'm free to go, but I'm gonna stay around here. The hospital staff is willing to keep me updated on Toby's condition for the President."

"And you figure you can let Seaborn know what's going on without him having to deal with any questions."

"Exactly. You mind?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't, but it's the right thing to do."

"John?"

"What?"

"Jed's going to tell Sam that he and I know."

"And?"

"I was thinking he might feel more comfortable--"

"If he knew they weren't alone in this."

"Well, yeah." 

"It's risky."

"I trust him."

"All right. ... Call if something happens."

"You bet."

"Leo, I--"

"I know. Me too. I’ll call you tomorrow. Go get some sleep."

"Ordering me around again?"

"Always. Now, go on. I've got to go see how Sam's holding up."

"Tell him my prayers are with the two of them. If he needs to talk, give him my private line. I can meet him for lunch or something. I got lucky. The least I can do there is be there for him."

"That --"

"Leo? You still there?"

"John, you are one hell of a guy, you know that? As soon as Toby's out of the woods, you and I are going to have one hell of a meeting."

"Sounds good. Night, Leo."

"Night, John," Leo said, right before hanging up the phone.

Sitting down on his couch, John rubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands. Leo was okay. If the adrenaline hadn't all just rushed out of his body, he'd have been up and dancing. As it was, he felt exhausted. He hated the way they had to be so circumspect on the phone. He'd wanted so badly to tell Leo he loved him, but he knew it was better this way, at least until he had the presidency. Chuckling to himself, he wondered what would happen if the president were to come out of the closet, it wasn’t exactly an impeachable offense. Of course the president is the head of the military so technically it might be a don't ask, don't tell situation, but what was the military going to do. John let out a sigh. Definitely too much stress for one evening. He was punchy. Leo was right. He needed sleep. Carefully pushing himself up, John headed to the bedroom and crawled into bed. With any luck he'd dream about a certain chief of staff...


End file.
